theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Los Hijos de Barisol son Solo un Hijo Único
Los Hijos de Barisol son Solo un Hijo Único es una canción liberada por Akuno-P el 16 de Agosto en el álbum Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa). Es la quinta canción de la Serie de la Historia del Pecado Original, mostrando la vida de Levia y Behemo en el Segundo Período hasta su destrucción. Argumento Levia vive en el planeta Tierra, en Rusia; trabajando para el instituto de investigaciones de Moscú, como psicóloga. Siempre fue una prodigio y dedica la mayor parte de su trabajo al estudio del HER, una enfermedad mental que trastorna la percepción de bien y mal en quienes la padecen, y que cada vez se expande más rápido por el mundo, por lo que actualmente se considera un riesgo para la estabilidad de la sociedad. Uno de los síntomas más identificables del trastorno es que los pacientes reportan oír la voz de un “otro-yo” en su cabeza.Tras tratar a varios pacientes de dicha enfermedad, ella empieza a preocuparse de haberse contagiado, y por ello uno de sus colegas, el físico Seth Twiright, que estaba estudiando la existencia de dimensiones paralelas, le aconseja usar una máquina de manipulación de ondas cerebrales para intentar viajar a un mundo alterno y matar a su “otro-yo”, diciendo que esto podría prevenir la enfermedad. Levia toma el consejo, y consigue llegar al mundo alterno, donde conoce a Behemo e intenta matarlo, pero pronto se da cuenta que Seth le tendió una trampa y, que si mata a Behemo, parecerá que realmente se infectó con HER; cosa que la descartaría como candidata para evacuar la tierra por la crisis actual, y daría la oportunidad a Seth de tomar su lugar. Al final Levia perdona a Behemo, y este último la acompaña de vuelta a su dimensión, donde llegado el momento de evacuar la tierra, abordan juntos la nave “Climb One”, en búsqueda de un nuevo planeta para habitar. Behemo vive en el planeta Tierra, en Rusia, en un mundo futurista donde la tecnología ha llegado a puntos inimaginables, pero la humanidad es muy inmadura para asumirlo, y cada vez más desastres son provocados por ello. Él es un poco inadaptado socialmente, debido a sus gustos peculiares de vestimenta y apariencia; pero aun así es muy listo, y forma parte del equipo que crea un mundo virtual habitado por inteligencias artificiales que, emulando la personalidad de humanos reales, desarrollan sus propias vidas. Y, debido a que las inteligencias artificiales demuestran más madurez, pronto son usadas para experimentar sus reacciones ante ciertas complicaciones; para lo que se crea un virus virtual llamado HER. Para el mundo virtual, Behemo crea una inteligencia artificial basada en lo que sería su “yo ideal”, y la llama Levia. Un día sucede algo muy inesperado: un ser virtual consigue viajar al mundo real, utilizando su propia tecnología, y creyendo que se trata de un mundo alterno; era Levia, y venía para matar a Behemo. Aunque el problema es solucionado, Behemo introduce un avatar de sí mismo al mundo virtual, para hacer creer a Levia que regresó con ella a su mundo. Pero tiempo después, debido a las constantes catástrofes que la tecnología causó, Behemo es uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de la humanidad y, desesperado, piensa en una solución para ellos: traer a las personas del mundo virtual a la realidad usando la tecnología que antes usó Levia, y hacerles creer que han viajado a otro mundo para terraformarlo, tras huir del suyo por su propia crisis. Así, 71 inteligencias artificiales, y él, aprovechándose de su avatar, llegan a la tierra en la nave “Climb One”, preparados para “crear un nuevo mundo”. Ese nuevo mundo pronto sería conocido como “Tercer periodo”, mientras que la primera humanidad sería el “Primer periodo”, y el mundo virtual sería el “Segundo Periodo”. Letra Kanji= バリーゾールの息子は一人っ子　 　 裕福な家庭の跡取りで　誰もが羨む美少年　 だけと彼には問題があった 人形遊びが大好きで　女の子の服ばかりを着る　 母の部屋から道具を盗み　こっそり化粧をしたりもする　 周りの誰しもがそんな彼を遠ざけた　 だから彼はいつだって　 ひとりぼっち バリーゾールの娘は一人っ子　 千年に一度の天才児　 六歳で大学に入り　人の心について研究する 止まらない犯罪や戦争　人はどうして憎みあうか　 それが少しでも判ればと　彼女は研究を続けてた そして彼女は気づいた　止まらぬ『悪意』の原因を　 『それはこの世界にはない』と　 知ってしまった バリーゾールの息子は一人っ子　 彼にもついに恋人ができた　勤めに来た同い年のメイド　 まるで人形のように可愛い 「君の服を着させて欲しい」　 ある日彼は彼女に頼んだ　 彼女は酷くうろたえながら　 「気持ち悪い」それだけ答えた バリーゾールの娘は一人っ子　 彼女も『悪意』に犯され始めた　 何故か止まらぬ殺人衝動　彼女は同僚に相談した 並行世界の研究者　 男は彼女にこう答えた　 「『もう一人の自分』を消せば　君の『悪意』も消せるかもしれない」 扉の外からは怒鳴り声　 彼は部屋の隅で怯えてた　 室内に転がった人形　手足はバラバラで温かい 彼の目には見えていた　鏡の中の別世界　 　 自分にそっくりな女が　手を差し伸べた 世界が「悪意」に吞まれた時　箱舟は宇宙へ飛び出した　 七十二人の乗組員　その中には双子もいたという ……『自分自身』を殺す直前　彼女は真実に気がついた　 これはあの男が仕組んだ　巧みな罠であるということを 私がこの手を下す時　それこそが『悪意』への入口　 堕ちた私の代わりに奴が　箱舟に乗るつもりだったのだろう バリーゾールの子供は一人っ子　 だけと今ではもう二人っ子　 人の心に詳しい姉と　人の身体に詳しい弟 箱舟は黒い海を進む　新たな楽園を目指して　 二人の研究はいつの日か　新たな人類を創るだろう |-| Romaji= BARIIZOORU no musuko wa hitorikko Yuufuku na katei no atotori de Dare mo ga urayamu bishounen Dakedo kare ni wa mondai ga atta Ningyou asobi ga daisuki de Onnanoko no fuku bakari wo kiru　 Haha no heya kara dougu wo nusumi Kossori keshou wo shitari mo suru　 Mawari no dareshimo ga sonna kare wo toozaketa Dakara kare wa itsu datte Hitoribocchi BARIIZOORU no musume wa hitorikko Sennen ni ichido no tensaiji Roku sai de daigaku ni hairi Hito no kokoro ni tsuite kenkyuu suru Tomaranai hanzai ya sensou Hito wa doushite nikushimiau ka Sore ga sukoshi demo wakareba to Kanojo wa kenkyuu wo tsudzukete ta Soshite kanojo wa kizuita Tomaranu "akui" no genin wo "Sore wa kono sekai ni wa nai" to Shitte shimatta BARIIZOORU no musuko wa hitorikko Kare ni mo tsuini koibito ga dekita Tsutome ni kita onaidoshi no MEIDO Marude ningyou no you ni kawaii "Kimi no fuku wo kisasete hoshii" Aru hi kare wa kanojo ni tanonda Kanojo wa hidoku urotae nagara "Kimochi warui" soredake kotaeta BARIIZOORU no musume wa hitorikko Kanojo mo 'akui' ni okasare hajimeta Nazeka tomaranu satsujin shoudou Kanojo wa douryou ni soudan shita Heikou sekai no kenkyuusha Otoko wa kanojo ni kou kotaeta "Mouhitori no jibun' wo keseba Kimi no 'akui' mo keseru kamo shirenai" Tobira no soto kara wa donarigoe Kare wa heya no sumi de obiete ta Shitsunai ni korogatta ningyou Teashi wa barabara de atatakai Kare no me ni wa miete ita Kagami no naka no betsusekai Jibun ni sokkuri na onna ga Te wo sashinobeta Sekai ga 'akui' ni nomareta toki Hakobune wa uchuu e tobidashita Nana juu ni nin no norikumiin Sono naka ni wa futago mo ita to iu ……"Jibun jishin" wo korosu chokuzen Kanojo wa shinjitsu ni kigatsuita Kore wa ano otoko ga shikun da Takumi na wana de aru to iu koto wo Watashi ga kono te wo kudasu toki Sore koso ga "akui" e no iriguchi Ochita watashi no kawari ni yatsu ga Hakobune ni noru tsumori datta no darou BARIIZOORU no kodomo wa hitorikko Dakedo ima de wa mou futarikko Hito no kokoro ni kuwashii ane to Hito no karada ni kuwashii otouto Hakobune wa kuroi umi wo susumu Arata na rakuen wo mezashite Futari no kenkyuu wa itsu no hi ka arata na jinrui wo tsukuru darou |-| Español= El hijo de Barisol es hijo único Es el heredero de una próspera familia Es un apuesto chico al que todos envidian y sin embargo había un problema con él Él adora jugar con sus muñecas y suele vestir sólo con ropa de niña También roba sus implementos de la habitación de su madre y suele ponerse maquillaje en secreto Todos a su alrededor lo evitaron por ser así, por lo que él siempre estaba totalmente solo La hija de Barisol es hija única Es una niña genio de las que sólo nacen una vez cada mil años Ingresó a la universidad a los seis años e investiga sobre la naturaleza del corazón humano Crímenes y guerras que no dejan de ocurrir ¿Por qué es que las personas se odian entre sí? Ella continuó con sus investigaciones para tratar de entender aquello aunque sea un poco Y entonces ella se dio cuenta de la causa de la "malicia" imparable Se dio cuenta de que "aquello no está en este mundo" El hijo de Barisol es hijo único Por fin él también obtuvo una novia Era una sirvienta de su misma edad que vino a trabajar a su hogar y era adorable como una muñeca "Quiero que me dejes usar tu ropa" Un día él le pidió así Totalmente alterada, ella simplemente le respondió "Qué asco" La hija de Barisol es hija única Ella también comenzó a ser poseída por la "malicia" Por alguna razón siente un impulso asesino incontenible por lo que pide sus colegas su opinión Aquel que investiga el mundo paralelo Aquel hombre le respondió de esta forma "Si te deshaces de tu "otro yo" puede que seas capaz de deshacerte de tu "malicia" también" Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchan gritos Él se encontraba asustado en un rincón de la habitación La muñeca tirada al interior del cuarto se siente cálida con sus extremidades hechas pedazos A través de sus ojos se podía observar el otro mundo al otro lado del espejo Una mujer exactamente igual a él le extendió su mano Cuando el mundo fue absorbido por la "malicia" el arca partió hacia la galaxia Su tripulación era de 72 personas Se dice que entre ellos hubo unos gemelos ...En el instante en que trató de matar a su "otro yo" ella se dio cuenta de la verdad Se dio cuenta de que todo esto era una hábil trampa que les puso ese hombre El momento en que lo hiciese sería la entrada misma a la "malicia" Seguramente pretendía ir él en el arca en vez de mí, de una corrupta Los hijos de Barisol son hijos únicos y sin embargo ahora ya son dos hijos Una hermana mayor que sabe mucho del alma humana y un hermano menor que sabe mucho del cuerpo humano El arca avanza por el oscuro mar buscando un nuevo paraíso Seguramente las investigaciones de ambos, algún día, crearán una nueva humanidad Álbumes OSSCEcover.png|Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa)|link=Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa) Apariciones Personajes= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Misc= Galería Arte Conceptual= LeviaBehemoBarisolIchika.jpg|Ilustración para la canción por Ichika Trivia Curiosidades *Cuando el álbum Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa) fue anunciado, esta canción iba a llamarse "El Dragón Dios Levia-Behemo". *Como ninguno conocía al otro ambos afirmaron que son un solo hijo único. *El nombre de la canción nos quiere dar a sugerir que los gemelos son hijos de alguien con el nombre Barisol pero también podría sugerir un lugar llamado Barisol. *En esta canción se menciona a Barisol, un personaje o un lugar aun desconocidos. en:Barisol's Child is an Only Child fr:Les Enfants Uniques de Barisol Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Historia del Pecado Original Categoría:Canon